


Declaration Of Intent

by Lukutoukka



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex Plays NHL, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Graphic Description of Hockey Injuries, Nursey Is An Author Who Writes Awesome Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: Dex decides it's time to come out and marry Nursey. Not necessarily in that order.





	Declaration Of Intent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/gifts).



> This is for Theo and Denois. Thank you, you awful enablers.
> 
> Also, because I feel like I need to say this... [THIS picture](http://vanillivilovesreus.tumblr.com/post/174307858810/avasilevskiy-confirmed-holts-is-a-part-time) of Braden Holtby is what started it all.

**To me, it feels like the important realisations and milestones in Dex’s and my relationship are tied to hockey and, more often than not, to Dex getting hurt. But let’s start at the beginning...**

**The moment I stopped kidding myself about my feelings towards Dex and considered that maybe I should do something about them took place after a game early into our senior year at Samwell University. We were sharing a room since the start of junior year and while we’d had a rocky start, it was going good. I had a huge crush on Dex, but hadn’t really decided yet what to do about it - just casually mentioning it didn’t seem like a good idea, what with us sharing a room and being D-line partners, but then… Here is what happened:**

**We were far into the third period of our fourth or fifth game of the season and Chowder was really close to his 20th shut out in his college career (he made it to 25, not quite the current record) and obviously the whole team wanted to make that happen. Scouts were starting to get very seriously interested.**

**I know I was thinking something along the lines of “Three and a half minutes to go” when I jumped over the boards with Dex for our last shift. “We can do three and a half minutes.” The big 2-0 was a really big deal for all of us.**

**So of course that was when the other team drove another attack. It seemed a little desperate, but sports people know that attacks driven by desperation can be very dangerous. I knew that. Dex knew that. I remember sharing a look with him and then - an offense player with a grim look, rushing towards Chowder’s goal, focused, and Dex checking him, the hit landing badly and then -**

**Dex was getting up and swearing like a sailor (never mic him up) when I got to him, which was a pretty good sign. But Dex seemed just a tad unfocused and the collision was just replaying in my head, my ears ringing from the crack of the helmets being knocked together and I was really scared.**

Derek takes a break from writing. God, he’d been so scared, seeing Dex lying on the ice like that.

“Come on,” he says and leads Dex over to the bench. “Gotta have you checked out.” Dex’s skating is steady, at least, but Derek is scared anyway, his heart pounding like mad.

“Fuck,” Dex says around his mouthguard. Derek keeps his hand on the small of Dex’s back and says nothing. Doesn’t know what to say. A hit like that is not good, they all know that.

“God damn, Poindexter, what the fuck are you doing?” Are the first words their coach says. The doc takes Dex’s arm, all business, and leads him towards the dressing room.

“Can I?” Derek gestures vaguely in the direction of the tunnel, but he doesn’t need to elaborate.

“Yes, yes, go,” Coach says. “Ask him what the hell he was thinking, will you?” Derek follows Dex and the doc, still wearing his gloves and carrying his stick, his hands shaking a little.

By the time Derek joins them in the dressing room Dex has lost his helmet and gloves, his stick forgotten on the ice, and the doc is going through the concussion protocol. Derek sits down in Dex’s line of sight and starts to take of his gear. His hands shake, but he can’t let Dex see how scared he is, it’s going to be fine -

Shortly before the others come into the dressing room - they managed the shut out! - the doc declares Dex to have a minor concussion and on concussion watch and Derek has bested his shaking fingers and stripped himself of his pads. He’s going to be the one to enforce concussion watch, he knows. Dex knows it too, judging from his look.

Derek stares at his laptop. He’s going to skip that part.

**I was on concussion duty, which meant I was to check regularly on Dex and keep the trainers updated. It was just a minor concussion, otherwise they probably wouldn’t have left that to me. So it was later that evening that I let myself think about what happened during the game. Dex was lying in my bed because the top bunk seemed a bad idea concussed, apparently asleep and breathing softly, and I was sitting on the floor next to the bed foot with my laptop on my knees.**

**I know I swore a bit sitting there, overwhelmed by emotions, Dex asleep next to me. The reading lamp we had was throwing its soft, warm light onto Dex’s face - light never bothered him when going to sleep, lucky me. That was the first time I really let myself look at Dex, take in the details of his face. I still like doing that. I like his face. It’s a good face. And when he’s asleep he doesn’t get all strange about me staring at him. Anyway, Dex caught me staring at him that evening.**

**“Nursey,” he said without opening his eyes. “Stop staring at me, I’m trying to sleep here.”**

**“I need to make sure you’re alright,” I answered (I’m pretty sure this conversation is burned into my brain) and Dex looked at me and I don’t know what he saw on my face, but whatever it was, this is what he did about it:**

**He pulled me into a hug, which, let me tell you, is super awkward when you’re still sitting on the floor and then he said -**

**“I’m sorry, Derek.”**

**And: “I love you.”**

***

“Fuck,” Dex whispers unders his breath when the traffic light ahead turns red again and he only made it a couple of car lengths forward, his fingers impatiently tapping on the steering wheel. He’s late. The shoot went longer than expected and now he’s late, damn it, even though he promised he wouldn’t be.

He’s still wearing the last outfit they had put him in - a white dress shirt over dark green pants, kind of close to his usual style and yet so different - but at least he’s back in his own shoes. He hadn’t even noticed the time because the shoot had been more fun than they usually were, until his agent had come up all apologetic. At least she’d managed to have him go right that second, just changing shoes instead of the whole outfit and he’s not that late, so hopefully they’ll still be on time for dinner with Derek’s parents.

Finally, what feels like an eternity later, he makes it through the intersection and after that it’s more or less smooth going. Ha ha. He wishes. But it’s better than before and when he turns into their driveway, he’s only half an hour late, which means he’ll only have ten minutes or something to get out the door again, but maybe he can just stay in the outfit he’s in? It’s not like they’re going to have super fancy dinner. He takes the three steps up the porch with one big step, hurrying towards the door, when said door is opened by Derek.

“I’m sorry I’m late, the shoot -” Dex starts, but then he notices that Derek is wearing sweatpants and an old Samwell shirt - it’s very soft, but starting to get holes near the collar. It’s Derek’s writing outfit, and Dex stops dead in his tracks and his apology. Derek stares at him.

“Am I not late?” Dex asks, because Derek isn’t saying anything at all, just continues staring at him wide eyed.

“Hello? Derek?” Dex tries again, waving his hands in front of Derek’s eyes. “Honey?”

Derek visibly shakes himself out of wherever he was and takes a step forward. “The plane’s grounded and my parents are still in New York,” he says. “Tried calling you, but couldn’t reach you.” His phone is indeed turned off, Dex remembers. He always turns it off completely (or at least puts it on vibrate) when he’s at something work related and he was too focused on getting home as soon as possible to turn it back on when they’d noticed the time - and his agent’s phone had had an unfortunate encounter with a cup of coffee sometime during the afternoon.

Nursey meanwhile had been coming closer and closer and is now standing nose to nose with Dex, hands smoothing over Dex’s shirt, smiling that little half smile that usually meant very happy things for Dex.

“I gotta say though, I’m very happy my parents couldn’t make it,” Nursey said, his hands wandering down to Dex’s ass. “Anyone tell you yet how good you’re looking in that outfit?”

***

“I take it you like the outfit,” Dex says later, in the kitchen.

“Oh, I like it a lot,” is the answer he gets. “Can you keep it?”

Dex makes an undecided noise from inside the fridge. “Possibly,” he answers, finally unearthing the tupperware with the leftover pasta from last night. While getting some cutlery, he asks: “So, how’s your day been? Got some work done?”

He turns around to Nursey, who’s sitting on the table, next to his opened laptop, only wearing sweatpants. He’s a little softer around the edges than in college, lost some of that hockey muscle since they graduated, but Dex thinks he looks better than ever - the beard and crows feet suit Derek fantastically.

“I was very creative today, yes,” Derek says and makes grabby hands in Dex’s direction. Sometimes Dex wonders how they’re already closing in on 30. Next year they’ll be 30 and the year after that, they’ll be together 10 years. He looks at Derek. He wasn’t planning on doing this today, but why the hell not?

“I want to come out,” Dex says. “And marry you. Not necessarily in that order.”

Derek freezes up and looks at Dex with big eyes.

“Really?”

“Really.” Dex, too, is frozen up and standing in the middle of the kitchen like a statue.

“William Poindexter, are you proposing to me?” Derek sounds … relaxed. Maybe a little bit curious.

Dex breathes out, even though he doesn’t know what else he had been expecting. It’s not like they are new or something. It’s just that Dex had been a little apprehensive about both topics - because he knows exactly what went on with Jack and Bitty after they came out and Jack is a Big Name and he really is maybe a Name and his wedding - it’s nothing he wants to keep secret. Not that he likes keeping his relationship to Nursey secret, but secret boyfriend sounded a little bit better than secret husband in his head. He pulls himself together to quip back.

“No Derek, right now I am only stating my intentions. You know, the thing you do before proposing?” Dex takes the last steps to the table and the second he’s close enough, Derek wraps his arms around Dex’s neck and pulls him into a kiss.

***

They talk a bit about it over dinner. What coming out will mean - they both vividly remember the stuff that went on behind the scenes when Jack came out and really, they’re both pretty clear on the fact that if it hadn’t been Jack Zimmermann, Bad Bob’s son and more or less the golden boy of hockey, the whole thing would’ve gone differently. So does every other professional hockey player and while there are a few out players around, it’s definitely a Big Thing to come out - it’s still a possibly career ending move. Not a sudden “Gay, you’re out”, but a “We need a different player on your position” trading around thing and Dex has no illusions about his worth: He’s good, good enough to make himself needed if he gets the chance, but it’s not earth shattering “we keep you no matter what” good. If it hadn’t been for Chowder attracting all the scouts, he probably wouldn’t be playing NHL right now.

They talk about marriage a little as well and there’s a bit of a new quality to that conversation, but Dex didn’t propose (yet), so it’s not all that different from their vague talks before.

Dex has a list of stuff he needs to do. Besides the first two points - buy a ring and figure out something at least kinda romantic to propose - it’s really just a list of people he needs to talk to: his family, the team, his agent, the club officials, his friends in and out of the league, Jack and Bitty - he feels like he could have it go on endlessly and it’s exhausting just to think about it.

So the first thing he does, the very next day, is calling Jack (and, by extension, Bitty).

***

**Our next big milestones were both inextricably connected to hockey: We both signed with NHL teams, Dex with the Maple Leafs, me with the Stars down in Dallas. Now, we’d been roommates during junior and senior year and suddenly we were trying to break into pro hockey and maintain a secret long-distance relationship. At least this time, it wasn’t Dex being hurt that we had the big realisations.**

**Dex had been the first of us to sign his contract with the Maple Leafs, near the end of our senior year, just before Chowder signed with the Sharks. I, on the other hand, was seriously stressed out by my options. I was thinking of making writing my career, but I also had an offer or two to play pro as well, and while that had never been my ambition, now that I had the chance, I wanted to take it.**

**Some serious Dallas fans might remember me: In the end, I signed with the Stars, but I didn’t stay long. I liked the team and I like to think that they liked me, but I never found my place, so I was sent to Austin early in the season, with the option of being called back up. I made it through the season, but I hated the heat, I hated being so far away from Dex, and playing AHL didn’t fulfill me - I was still working on my novel, which got picked up by a publisher near the end of that season and they liked it enough to put me under contract for more books. So when the season ended and we talked about my future with the Stars, I bowed out. When I called Dex to tell him, he asked me to move in with him. I did.**

***

There’s this curious thing about Dex: Once he’s asleep, he’s out like a light. Derek has dropped super loud stuff, okay, and the most Dex ever did (the time the bedside lamp went flying) was to mumble something that Derek chose to interpret as a question regarding his well being (he’d been fine, but the lamp had been done for). So when Dex goes to sleep at a time where good professional hockey players should go to sleep, he shoots Chowder a text and then looks at Dex, waiting to be sure he’s asleep before crawling back out of bed. The lines that are slowly but surely turning up, the beard that Dex just kept after playoffs one year (Derek was very appreciative about that) and in combination with his build and his tendency towards flannels makes him look like a lumberjack, and the freckles that Dex gets every summer. They’re getting less pronounced now that they’re well into autumn in Boston, but Derek remembers the four seasons Dex played for the Sharks, it had been amazing (for reasons beyond the freckles, but those were so pretty and there were so many of them).

Derek follows the freckles along one cheekbone with his finger, then lets it wander down to the still prominent scar on his cheek he’d gotten late last season in what Derek called The Unlucky Pile Of Bad Luck. Even after watching the scene several times, no one’s really clear on how it happened, but a badly timed hit had sent four players into one big pile, including Dex, who’d gotten a boot to the face somewhere in there. It cost him two teeth and he cut his cheek open on a blade, but it hadn’t been a deep cut - he’d been back two games later, while one of the other players involved broke his wrist in the pile and still wasn’t back. Derek had nearly had a heart attack seeing that game on TV - all that blood - until Dex called to give the all clear.

When he’s sure that Dex is asleep, he smooths his thumb over the crease between Dex’ eyebrows one last time, before rolling out of bed. Chowder, who’s still out west with the Sharks, had answered his question to talk with the usual over the top Chowder-ness, in this case “yes, of course!!! always!!!”

He curls up on the couch, with their couch blanket over him, while the line rings.

“Nursey!” Chowder exclaims the second he answers his phone. Derek thanks that he’ll be forever mystified by how Chowder is always so cheery, but he’ll also be forever appreciative of it.

“Yo, Chowder,” he answers, smiling. “There’s some news.” He looks at the shelf that holds his poetry books, behind which a ring box, holding a simple rose gold ring, has been sitting for a few weeks now. He takes a deep breath. “We’re planning the proposal.”

Chowder, as expected, just about screeches in delight, then starts talking at a mile an hour. “What happened? How romantic are we gonna get? I need details, Nursey! Oh, oh, can I be there when you propose?” Nursey smiles and lets him talk on for a bit, before telling him about the evening.

***

After the first phone call with Dex, Bitty creates two new group chats. They have a mass of group chats between them already, but somehow they acquire at least one new chat for everything that needs to be planned, with varying people actually in the group chat. It’s confusing and the chats often die after the respective event they were created for, but it seems to work.

In this case, Bitty creates one chat with himself, Jack, Dex, Nursey, Chowder and Shitty (Lardo says that she had enough organizing of hockey bros for a lifetime and also she’s got a vernissage coming up, so she bows out), and because Dex first message in the chat is to ask for Ransom and Holster, he adds them too. Dex names the chat “We can’t just kiss on TV, Bitty”. Bitty creates a second group chat with much the same people, but minus Dex and Nursey and calls it “Operation: Proposal”.

Then he gets Shitty, Ransom and Holster up to speed on both topics, with the help of Nursey and Dex in “We can’t just kiss on TV, Bitty”. Chowder, he knows (and Nursey confirmed) would already be up to speed on the basics and would only be needed to be informed about the reasons for the second chat once he makes it out of training. Of course Dex and Nursey planning to marry is part of why Dex plans his coming out, but still.

Bitty makes sure to be around his phone around the time Chowder will be out of training, so he can answer any questions Chowder will have. So when his phone lights up with a new message from Chowder, he’s got the message with everything important they talked about halfway drafted in his head: Dex still needs a ring and there’s no real timetable here, but they all know Dex: once he decides to do something, he wants to pull it off as soon as possible, so it’s going to be sooner rather than later. There’s no real plan yet, but Dex wants to go more romantic than he usually is, so they were thinking possibly center ice? But like, when the stadium is empty. Then he opens the chat.

 

**Chowder**

wait you GUYS

are we planning dex proposal here??

i thought nursey was going 2 propose

we already got a ring and most of a plan

 

**Ransom**

Hold ON, CHOWDER

ARE YOU TELLING US THAT NURSEY IS PLANNING TO PROPOSE TOO?

 

**Holster**

…

has everybody here seen the video of the two girls proposing each other at the same time?

 

**Ransom**

Bro

 

**Shitty**

I like the way you’re thinking, my friend

 

**Chowder**

were going 2 have them propose @ the same time?

 

**Holster**

we’re going to have them propose at the same time

 

**Bitty**

!!!

Bitty looks up at Jack who is on the phone with Georgia about enlisting her help in Dex’s coming out - she’d been amazing when they’d come out and obviously knew first hand what to expect. Having her on board would help a lot. Bitty kicks Jack’s thigh to get his attention, and when Jack grabs his foot with one hand and turns to face him, he waves his phone gleefully.

“We’re planning two proposals now!” he mouths. Jack just sighs, then says, obviously in reply to whatever Georgia just said: “Listen, we all trust you explicitly. I know you’ll have to talk with the Falconer’s team and the Bruins’ team, but if it’s possible, we’d really like to have you on board with this.”

***

Naturally, the plan for the proposals is finished and waiting to be implemented before the coming out plans are finalized. Everyone is happy about it though, the people in “Operation: Proposal”, probably most of all. They just need a time window to actually pull it off, because everyone wants to be present. Lardo is still in vernissage hell and thus missing, but all the others actually make it: Chowder plays the Bruins and manages to get some time away from the team on the two days before the game against the Falconers, Jack and Dex have some downtime between the games too, Holster, Ransom and Shitty probably took a day or two off and they schedule it that Bitty is out of school. Nursey manages to unglue himself from his laptop.

***

Derek takes a deep breath and puts his right hand on the ring box again. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous about this, but he is. He’s on his way to Samwell, because Chowder was all up in the “propose at center ice in the empty stadium” but instead of making it happen at The Garden, he insisted on making it happen at  _ Faber _ .

And, for some ungodly reason, Derek had agreed to it.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he’s second guessing. Dex is a lot more romantic than he lets on a lot of the time, but it’s a very specific kind of romantic and proposing at Faber might be a tad much. But there’s no turning back, everything is already put into motion: Dex will come to Faber directly from his training session, to meet Chowder and Derek who are meeting up for coffee beforehand, or so they said. Chowder really sold the whole “I just want to visit Faber again, ya dig?” thing, so they had that one covered.

***

**The next big realisation came to me, again, when Dex got hurt. In the first game against the Penguins (round two of the playoffs last year, should anyone need a refresher) Dex got hurt again - he lost two teeth and cut his cheek open on a blade in a small pile of players. I was at home watching the game and seeing Dex’s face streaked with blood made me remember the guy who got a blade to the neck - he lived, but I thought about how close it was and how important Dex was to me. I called Chris Chow, a very good friend of ours, and said. “I’m going to marry Dex.” He called dibs on best man.**

**Chowder and I went ring shopping during that offseason and not even three months later, Dex came home and out of the blue declared that he wanted to marry me and come out.**

**So I called Chowder again and we started planning the proposal. Well, I planned one proposal, but as it turned out, Chowder planned two proposals.**

***

Dex pulls into the parking lot, two spaces over from Derek’s car, where Bitty and Jack are standing. Bitty seems to have brought pie.

Dex grabs his skates and the ring box and makes his way over to the two of them. The second he’s close enough, Bitty starts talking.

“Alright, so. We had to let Chowder in on our plans, but he promised not to tell anything and with him knowing it’ll be easier to have the two of you alone on the ice, right? So we’ll go in now and Derek won’t even know that Jack and I are here, so y’all have some fun on the ice and then Chowder will excuse himself and I’ll turn on the music, alright? Oh, I’m so excited y’all.”

Dex’s heart is doing its best to try and break free. He knows, theoretically, that Nursey will say yes, but on the other hand… Jack, who’s trying very hard not to laugh at his husband (and failing) puts an arm around Dex’s shoulders and leads him over to Faber.

“Don’t worry Dex, the plan is practically fail proof,” he says and Bitty chatters on about the pie he made and will distribute once “everybody got their rings and all” and Dex relaxes a little.

He’s back to being completely wound up by the time he makes his way on the ice.

Chowder and Nursey saw him coming and waved, but didn’t stop skating lazy circles while Dex put on his skates. Dex makes sure the ring box won’t show up in the pocket of his coat and skates over to the two of them.

“That’s what y’all call skating?” he asks when he reaches them and skates a quick backwards circle around them to emphasize his point. Nursey sticks his tongue out and Chowder laughs.

“You’re a show off,” Nursey says and now it’s Dex who sticks out his tongue.

“Wait, weren’t you always better with the footwork in college, Nursey?” Chowder asks. 

Nursey beams. “I was! ‘cause Dexy always was too lazy for the extra time,” he chirps and Dex groans.

“Hey!” Chowder exclaims, “How about a little impromptu test to see who’s better? I need to go to the toilet anyway, so how about I see if I can get someone to give me some cones or something,” he says and takes off. Both Dex and Derek watch him go for a long while before turning back to each other.

“So I guess that’s a thing that’s happening,” Derek says, hands in the pockets of his jacket and Dex smiles at him. His heart is speeding up again and then - music starts playing. Dex and Bitty (and whoever else was apparently involved in planning this) decided on “If I Ain’t Got You” in the version of James Bay, which is stripped down to him singing and playing guitar.

“Some people live for the fortune…” James Bay sings and Dex takes a deep breath, when Derek suddenly gets down on one knee. He makes a face for a second, probably because of the coldness of the ice and everything, and then he pulls out a ring box.

***

“First opportunity I get, I’ll leave you alone,” Chowder said when Dex steps on the ice and he makes good on his promise. Derek takes a deep breath as he watches Chowder leave.

“So I guess that’s a thing that’s happening,” he says and means both the little competition Chowder is organising and himself proposing. He grips the ring box tighter just as the first chords are starting and goes down on one knee, forgetting for a second that he’s in jeans, not wearing his gear, and both the force with which his knee connects to the ice as well as the cold that seeps through the fabric basically the second his knee hits the ice take him by surprise. He steadies himself and takes out the ring box. Dex’s eyes are huge.

“Dex,” Derek starts as he opens the box to show the simple rose gold band inside. “Our start was a little bumpy, but you are the best thing that has happened to me, ever. You always support me, you’re there for me no matter what I plan to do. I love you so much and I want to spent the rest of my life with you.” Dex grins at him, his eyes glinting suspiciously. Derek grins back.

“William Poindexter, will you marry me?” 

***

Dex doesn’t know what to do, so he pulls Derek up and into a hug.

“Yes,” he says. “Yes, yes, yes, I’ll marry you.” There might be some tears in his eyes, but if no one sees them, no one can call him out on it. Derek holds just as tight onto him as Dex is holding onto Derek.

“I got a ring for you too,” Dex says and Derek starts laughing. “I think our friends conspired against us.”

Their friends have at least the decency to wait until Dex and Derek move apart and exchange rings before they come out on the ice. Chowder reaches them first, with a sniffling Bitty hard on his heels, the others following at a more leisurely pace.  Dex loses track who is hugging him how often and how long, but Derek is always within reach and the pie is amazing.

***

**“We need a date where everyone will be free,” I had said when I proposed the date of our wedding to be two weeks after the possible Game 7 of the Stanley Cup final and it was true. Many of our friends play professional hockey and they’re spread wide enough that chances were good that someone would be tied up until the last minute of the season.**

**In the end, that someone was Dex: Earlier this offseason, I made a freshly baked Stanley Cup winner my husband, in a small ceremony near the beach up in Maine, close to where Dex grew up, with all of our friends and family.**

**It was perfect, even if Dex was still limping a bit after that hit in the last game.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another couple things:
> 
> 1) Braden Holtby, y'all. I have discovered the NHL (what even is sleep) and I have totally lost my heart. Just saying.
> 
> 2) Yes, there's been more than one player getting a blade to the neck and surviving it, namely Clint Malarchuk and Richard Zedník, both of whom _went on to play for another couple of seasons_. The Malarchuk incident in 1989 is the reason some goalies wear neck guards, the Zedník one would be the one Nursey is referencing. There's footage of both incidents on YouTube, but honestly, don't watch it. The wikipedia articles of both players describe the incidents just fine and you don't see all that blood.
> 
> 3) I have signed up for the Check Please Big Bang, so... Y'all 15k scare me, but here we go.
> 
> 4) [Frames of Reference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385909) got more than 300 kudos which is NEW and EXCITING, so feel free to send me a prompt and I'll see if I can't write a little something.
> 
> Either way, you're welcome to come talk to me on [ tumblr](http://vanillivilovesreus.tumblr.com/), I don't bite!


End file.
